


Combiners and Explosions

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the combiner has a mind of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combiners and Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_speedwriting advent calendar challenge, prompt: Setting: An energon storage facility.

Onslaught prided himself on being one of the best strategists on Cybertron, and (before the unfortunate incident that landed him and his team on Shockwave's shelf) he had the track record to prove it.

Bruticus, on the other hand, was a mere infant, and a stupid one at that. In the maelstrom of conflicting thoughts beneath the gestalt mindset, Onslaught battled for control, trying to get Bruticus to see reason, or at least to move slightly to the left...but to no avail.

Bruticus had discovered just HOW much fun it was to blow up piles of energon in the storage facility, and he was laughing his fool head off while Starscream screeched at them and Onslaught could just see them all spending the next several million years on the shelf.

*****

When the Stunticons arrived, Motormaster was tempted to laugh as loud as Wildrider at Bruticus' antics. He couldn't wait to see the Combaticons to try to live this one down! But Starscream was hurting his audios, and it was a terrible waste of energon, so--"Stunticons, form Menasor!"

*****

Menasor came together to the usual rage and pain--and to the lovely light of explosions. He laughed and raised his sword and jumped into the fray. "Save some for me!"

Somewhere in the maelstrom of Menasor's consciousness Dead End gloomily predicted that they would all die, and Wildrider laughed and cheered Menasor on.

*****

They all came back online in a pile of wreckage that had once been an energon storage facility, bruised and burned by explosions and by the gestalts scuffling.

"This is all your fault!" Drag Strip insisted, just ahead of the rest of the Stunticons.

Onslaught glared at the Stunticons and went to pick up Swindle, who, as one of Bruticus' legs, had been rather badly damaged.

"You're just sad you didn't get there in time for your share," Brawl commented, still lying among the debris.

"Our share! The way you were carrying on, there'll be no share for anyone tonight!" Drag Strip jumped at Brawl.

"Cut that out," Motormaster ordered, making a grab for Drag Strip.

"Stop this. Everyone." Onslaught agreed, for once.

And then Starscream descended on them both, and the infighting was on.

At least, Onslaught mused, when Megatron finally found them, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to blame Starscream for all this...it was, after all, Starscream's idea to send Bruticus into the energon storage facility!


End file.
